


The Road Less Traveled

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kind of i guess., M/M, Moreid, adorable road trip, fluff i guess sorta, sperek - Freeform, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek are on a road trip. Two separate scenes from the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> For Zena Moonbeam
> 
> Prompt: Morgan and Reid on a road trip
> 
> Notes: I will totally admit that I’m not even close to going in order anymore, but I am also totally willing to admit that I’m planning on being way more consistent with updating so it’s all relative.
> 
> Music: I don’t even know anymore. Um, This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco.
> 
> Leave me prompts!

"Dude. You did not forget the chips."

"No, I didn't," Spencer replied, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Great." Derek glanced at Spencer out of the corner of his eye. "So where are they?"

"I purposely left them at home," Spencer said, finally looking away from the trees flashing by outside the car.

"You're kidding me."

"I kid you not."

Derek groaned. "Spence. Why didn't you bring the chips? I love those things."

Spencer curled his legs up onto the seat. "Chips are hardly an intelligent choice for sustenance on a long drive."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Chips are the perfect road trip snack. We're picking some up on the next stop."

"Fine." Spencer pouted. “But, we’re also buying me some warm coffee.” He looked at his empty coffee thermos with squinty eyes and a curled lip. “It’s just not the same,” he muttered.

Derek patted Spencer on the back. “Don’t worry. You’ll have a warm cup soon.” Derek left his arm around Spencer.

Spencer leaned alongside his warm boyfriend. “How soon?” he whined, biting his lip and looking up at Derek, making sure his eyes caught the sun and gave the appearance of sparkling like he knows Derek loves.

Derek pulled off on the next exit he saw. “As soon as possible.”

Spencer grinned. Works every time.

BREAK

“We’ve got a couple miles before we run out of gas,” Derek muttered under his breath, mimicking Spencer from just a few minutes before. A few minutes before the car ran out of gas, that is.

Derek stopped pushing the car to peek around the vehicle. He wiped away the sweat popping up on his forehead with the back of his hand. “How long till we get the station?”

Spencer stuck his head out the driver’s door. “We’re close enough that I can easily run and buy us some gas.” He nimbly hopped out of the car. “I’ll be back in a bit. You should probably rest inside the car. You’re really sweaty.” With that, Spencer started walking away from immobile car on the side of the highway.

Derek shook his head, sweat raining off his face. He sat in the driver’s seat, letting his legs dangle though the open door. The cars going by lulled Derek into a daze and he was dozing off when his stomach twisted. His was suddenly filled with the dread of a man stuck inside a burning building with no way out. He shot forward and sprinted down to the gas station Spencer had disappeared off to not that long ago.

The sight he came upon had jumped straight through the looking glass from his nightmares.

Spencer was holding the gas can he had bought over his chest like a shield. There was a man crowding him against the peeling plaster wall of the station. The man looked like he had come out of some sitcom called “Honey, I’m Home.” He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and his slicked hair was combed back. 

He had his hands on the wall, caging Spencer’s head. Spencer looked terrified, his eyes wide and posture sinking. Derek couldn’t hear what sitcom guy was saying, but Spencer was beginning to tremble.

Derek growled and sped up. He reached the pair of them, but Spencer didn’t even notice. Derek grabbed a fistful of the man’s shirt, almost ripping it, and tossed him to the ground. Sitcom pushed himself to his knees. “Dude, chill out. I was just tryin’ to get lucky.” He winked at Spencer and Derek cringed.

He fisted the man’s shirt again and dragged him to his feet. “You stay away from him.” Derek was in alpha mode. Protect, protect, protect was playing through his head over and over. Derek let go of Sitcom and pushed him away from Spencer.

Speaking of Spencer, Derek turned around to gaze at him with eyes promising cuddles and many, many books in the future. Spencer’s knees were knocking a bit, but he still managed a weak smile. “My hero,” he murmured, cheeks rusting in color.


End file.
